Eater of Worlds
by Mouse95
Summary: Sometimes our past isn't as far behinde us as we like to believe. Someone or something from Johns past is back and it wants his sons. AU Brotherhood Weechesters
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**I know I should be working on 'Their Turn' and I swear I haven't given up on it.**

**But my muse is a donkey named mule and he's being a real ass as far as that story is concerned. I apologize to everyone who is waiting for a update on that story. But I hope you will give this story a chance.**

John Winchester was pacing the living room ping ponging between anger and fear. His boys should have been home twenty minutes ago. Dean knew to come straight back to the apartment he and Sammy were not allowed to go anywhere after school.

Fifteen minutes later John was deciding on Dean's punishment for disobeying and reaching for the doorknob to leave the apartment when there was a knock. Looking through the peep hole he didn't recognize the blond woman standing on the other side of the door. Glancing around the room the oldest Winchester made sure all the weapons were put away before opening the door.

"Daddy!" Sammy launched himself through the door as soon as it was open wide enough.

"Sammy," John reached down and picked up the five year old who had latched onto his legs.

"Where's Dean? And who the hell are you?" John asked, glaring at the woman and the two children standing beside her.

The woman's face remained surprisingly neutral under a glare that and put many men in their place.

"My names Sara Deacons I found your son sitting on the side of the road crying four blocks from here. Do you have another child that's not where he should be?"

"No, no I don't." John felt the little boy tense at the lie and rubbed his back praying he would keep his mouth shut.

"You asked about someone else when we first arrived."

"He's just another an older boy who lives in the building he's suppose to walk Sammy home after school he must have gotten distracted. I'll have to have a talk with him thanks for bringing my son home," John said, shutting the door.

Sitting on the couch John pried Sammy from around his neck.

"Son, I need you to tell me what happened."

"Wwwe were walking home aaand Dean saw these big kids like Caleb picking on these two smaller boys. One of them is in my class his names Antonio he's from Italy and he doesn't speak English. I don't think his older brother does either. Dean yelled at them to stop aaand," Sam stopped as a little sob escaped him. One of the big boys said 'Who's going to stop us?' and Dean said he would then he told me to run. When all big kids turned to look at Dean, Antonio's, brother grabbed his hand and then he grabbed mine and took off running I tried to get away but he was too strong. When Antonio fell his brother let go of my hand and I ran away. But I didn't know how to get back to where Dean was. I'm sorry daddy it's my fault."

"No buddy, you did the right thing. Do you think if I take you back to the school you can show me where you and Dean got separated?"

"Yes sir," Sam sniffed.

SN

Brotherhood

After parking the impala at the school the kindergartener lead his dad to the alley where he and Dean got separated.

'_What the hell was that boy thinking? Leaving his brother unprotected.' _John fumed as he followed the kindergartener. 

The father's heart clinched when he saw the puddle of blood at the mouth of the alley with his oldest knife lying beside it.

"What's that?" Sam asked, leaning over to touch the blood.

"No!" John grabbed the little hand before it could touch the blood. "Don't touch anything. Stay right beside me and don't touch anything," he reiterated.

"DEAN!"

Father and son searched every dumpster and every inch of the alley until it became too dark to see.

On the way back to the car John was lost in his own thoughts of what to do next when the sound of sobs pulled him from his own thoughts.

"Sammy what's wrong are you hurt?" John knelt down in front of his youngest and gripped his shoulders looking him over for injuries.

"No, I want, Dean. He's lost and we can't find him."

"I'm going to find him Sammy, I promise."

SN

Brotherhood

John was only half listening to Mackland as the man made plans to fly out and join him to help search.

Sam had gone back to the room he shared with his brother as soon as they had gotten home and refused to come out. The last time John had checked on him the poor kid had cried himself to sleep. But even in his sleep sobs still shook his small body.

The oldest Winchester was again pacing restlessly holding his sixth beer of the night when a scream shattered the quiet of the night.

Dropping his beer and grabbing his shotgun John raced for the boys' bedroom.

"Dean! Dean!"

After scanning the room for any threats John sat down on the bed and gave Sammy a shake.

"Sammy, Sammy, wake up son." .

Tear filled hazel eyes shot open to focus on his dad.

"I want Dean."

"I know buddy, I know. Why don't we go watch some TV Mac will be here in a couple of hours."

"Mac's coming?"

"Yeah he's going to help me find your brother."

SN

Brotherhood

The sun was just barely over the horizon when a knock on the door jerked John from an uneasy sleep.

"Dean!" Sammy shot up off the couch and ran for the door before John could get his sluggish limbs to respond.

John had put the chain on the door and Sam could only get the door open so far.

"Mac? Caleb?"

"Move Sammy," John gently pushed Sam out of the way so he could take the chain off and open the door.

"Any news?" Mac asked, as he and Caleb stepped into the apartment.

"No, I thought you were leaving Junior at home."

Even though he didn't think it was possible Mac's heart sank even lower at the sight of his best friend and his youngest son. Both looked like they'd slept in their clothes. John was pale the dark circles under his eyes and the dark stubble on his face only accentuating his paleness. Sammy's eyes were blood shot his nose a bright enough red to rival Rudolph's. His hair was dirty and obviously had not been brushed.

"He tried." Caleb looked down when he felt tugging on his hand.

"You have to find Dean, he needs you." Sammy turned the full force of his puppy dog eyes on the teen.

"We'll find him I promise, Runt."

**Please let me know if I should continue. **

**For everyone out there who celebrates Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate I hope you have a blessed one. And if you don't celebrate anything then I hope you have a nice week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them.**

**All mistakes belong to me. I took a few creative liberties in this chapter I hope no one minds.**

**To everyone who reviewed the last chapter thank you, thank you, thank you, and I'm sorry I didn't reply personally. With Christmas and everything but you know how it goes I promise I'll reply this time.**

**For everyone who's reading 'Their Turn' if you have any helpful suggestions or ideas please send them my way because I'm well and truly stuck.**

**This one's slightly longer than the others I hope you enjoy.**

Mac sat down on the Winchester's sofa making himself as comfortable as possible on the lumpy cushion.

"Here" The oldest Winchester shoved the still bloody knife into his friend's hand.

The Scholar folded his fingers over the knife closed his eyes and concentrated on the owner.

Images of the two boys walking home from school and spotting the older teens picking on the two smaller boys and the ensuing fight. The feisty eight year old chasing the last of the older boys down the alley then child was walking back the other way when…

Mac lunged forward gasping for breath.

"Dad what's wrong? What happened? Where's Deuce?" Caleb had a restraining hand on one of his father's shoulders; John's hand was on the other.

"Give me a minute." Mackland reached one hand up and wiped at the cold sweat that had broken out on his brow.

"Damn it! Where's my son Mac?" John asked, shaking him.

"He's in the alley where the fight was."

"No, he's not I went over every inch of it until it was too dark to see."

"No" Ames said, shaking his head trying to clear the cobwebs. "He was pulled into the back of one of the buildings."

"Which one by who?"

"I'm not sure it happened to quick. But he was scared."

"Let's go," John grabbed the Scholar's elbow and pulled him up.

SN

Brotherhood

"Sammy look at me." John waited until his youngest was looking directly in his eyes and he was sure he had his attention. "Do not get out of the car no matter what. And get down on the floor where you can't be seen."

"Are you going to get, Dean?"

"Samuel, do not leave the car do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Sammy said, with the start of a pout.

"We'll bring Deuce, back don't worry." The older boy reached out and ruffled the younger ones hair.

John stood back scrutinizing the car to make sure his youngest wouldn't be spotted by the casual passerby. Then checked to make sure all the doors were locked before starting for the ally.

SN

Brotherhood

John had taken point down the alley he didn't know if the thing that had his son was natural or supernatural but whatever or whoever it was, was going to be in a world of hurt. John's world stopped when his beloved Mary stepped from the shadows.

SN

Brotherhood

Reeves hated being babied he would be seventeen in a couple of months. John was point and his dad was in the rear he was sandwiched safely between the two. Lost in his own thoughts the teen nearly slammed into his mentor when he stopped suddenly. Looking up Caleb gasped when he saw Isaac Reeves standing in front of the hunter with a bloody knife.

SN

Brotherhood

Ames looked around Winchesters shoulder to see what had startled his son and got the shock of his life. Artie Lindale the drunk driver who had run the red light and caused the accident that had changed his life. Artie was standing in front of John grinning drunkenly with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

SN

Brotherhood

John blinked feeling like he'd been yanked out of a dream as he watched Mary shrivel up like a grape. A teenage boy holding a silver knife was standing behind where Mary's body had disappeared. Before the hunter could form a question a scream from Caleb had both running towards the downed teen.

Caleb was lying on the ground whimpering with his arms thrown up in front of his face. His right arm was bleeding from a cut that was already badly swollen. John looked around for whatever was frightening his protégé so badly but saw nothing. The teenage boy that had run over with John suddenly made a stabbing motion at the air. Then the kid ran over to where Mac had slid down the wall his eyes wide and his face pale.

John knelt down and tried to check over the frightened teen for other injuries.

"Good job son." Johns head jerked up as a man stepped into the ally.

"Now put down the salt and the wards hurry. Come on you can't rest here."

The stranger grabbed Mac's elbow and hauled him to his feet.

"Who the hell are you?" John pulled his gun from the back of his pants and aimed it at the stranger.

"I'm a hunter like you and that's my son." The man nodded towards the teen who had laid down a rectangle of salt around them and was now saying some words over the line in a language John didn't recognize.

"Move I need to clean the wound out if you don't want the boy to lose his arm. Dom!"

"I'm getting it," Dom said, digging through a leather book bag and pulling out a large container of water.

"What's that?" John asked, grabbing the container from Dom.

"It's holy water and I need to get it on the boys arm. Look at it," the man demanded, holding out Caleb's arm.

The cut was impossibly swollen and was oozing yellow pus red streaks were already snaking their way up his arm.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"He was poisoned and he's going to die if you don't stop asking questions and let my dad help," Dom answered.

"I swear if you hurt him."

"Well you better be ready to hurt me when I pour this holy water on him it's going to hurt like hell. You might want to hold him down."

"Get his legs, Dom."

John placed both hands firmly on Caleb's shoulders.

"Just hang in there Junior."

The boy Dom settled himself firmly on Caleb's legs to hold them still.

The instant the holy water hit Caleb's wound it began to sizzle, foam and it released a smell like decaying skin.

The sixteen year old bucked and screamed violently trying to get away.

His sons screams broke Mac out of his daze.

"Caleb oh my God stop, stop what's going on."

"I'm saving his life. Dom shut him up before someone calls the cops."

"John what happened?"

"He's been poisoned Mac."

"Dom now!

"Dad I don't like…" Dom stopped at his father's hard looked. Sliding off Caleb's legs Dom crawled up to Caleb's head. Reaching out a hand Dom placed it on Caleb's forehead then closed his eyes within a few seconds the other teen was quiet.

"What the hell did you do?" John asked grabbing Dom roughly by the shoulders.

"Let him go or you'll never see your son alive again."

"You bastard what have you done with my son?"

"I didn't do anything I didn't take your son. The eater of worlds did or they did it's too complicated to explain right now. But I promise you if we don't act quickly your son will be dead."

"Tony? Dom?"

"Come on down quickly, Carl." Another slightly older man who strongly resembled Tony and Dom came around the corner and strode quickly down the alley carrying Sammy.

"Daddy," Sammy squealed reaching for John once they were inside the salt line.

Carl quickly let go of Sam as John reached for him.

"I'm glad I was watching they came after the little one would have led him right in front of an eighteen wheeler if I hadn't grabbed him."

John hugged the five year old close.

"Did you do that Dom?" Carl asked, nodding towards the unconscious Caleb.

The boy nodded his auburn bangs flopping in his face.

"Probably for the best I could hear him screaming from the street."

"What did you do? It's like he's sleeping but I can't wake him," Mac said, running his fingers through his sons hair.

"I just put him in a deep sleep. He'll be ok I'll wake him up when the pain isn't so bad."

"Who the hell are you?"

"My names Carl Puglia, that's my brother Tony and nephew Dom. Your John Winchester Knight of the United States Brotherhood. The little one is your son Samuel your oldest Dean has been taken. Your friends Mackland Ames world renowned neorsurgen and the Brotherhoods Scholar."

"I don't …"

"Don't deny it our dad was the Knight of the European Brotherhood for years. Our mom still has connections with them. It also doesn't hurt that our mom is a psychic and so is my wife and son," Tony said.

"You don't sound like your European," John said.

"We lived in a small town outside of Florence, Italy. I was ten; Tony was two when our father was killed shortly after our mom moved us to the states. She thought we would be safer that's why we never affiliated our self's with the Brotherhood."

"So how did you get into hunting?" Mac asked.

"You can't leave hunting behind it's like the mafia once you're in you're in. It's like the baddies smell it in your blood and they come looking for you," Tony said.

"We don't do this very often I'm a doctor and Tonys an accountant. We only get involved when we have to. In this case I wasn't going to let those monsters get a hold of anybody else's child," Carl said, pain shining in his eyes.

"How long does it take to clean out the wound?" Mac asked, motioning towards his sons cut. It had been nearly ten minutes and even though the sizzling and fizzing had died down considerably the wound still reacted to the holy water.

Mac had been monitoring his sons pulse and breathing since Don had put him to 'sleep'.

"This is a bad one your sons a psychic right?"

"Yes."

"Their trying to change him."

"Change him into what?"

"One of them don't ask me to explain right now there's not time."

"All I need to know is can you help me get my son back. And if you can't show me where he is and get the hell out of my way."

"Let's be smart about this. If you go rushing in both you and your son will be dead and your little one will be an orphan," Carl said.

"How do you suggest we go about getting Dean back?"Mac asked, with a patience he didn't feel.

"Hi."

Mac jumped at the sound of Dom's voice behind him.

"How?" Mac looked over at where he had last seen the other teen. The boy was stretched out on the ground with his head resting on the leather back pack.

"Astro-projection?" Mac had heard of it but he had never actually seen it preformed.

"No heroics, son. Go in find Dean and come right back out."

"Yes sir" The teen gave a cocky smile before walking through the wall.

It wasn't two minutes later Dom bolted through the wall and back into his body. He sat up quickly gasping.

"Easy, son, breathe," Tony said, forcing his son to lie back down.

"I stepped right in him. It's really bad in there their everywhere."

"You stepped in who? Did you hurt Dean?" Sammy asked. He'd been sitting quietly beside his dad because Caleb was sick and Dean had always told him to be quiet when someone was sick.

"No, no your brothers fine," Carl assured quickly.

"Give me your knife." Winchester thrust his hand in Dom's face.

"No, they're waiting on you and I'm not sure there's much you can do for Dean. They've already started transforming him."

"I don't know what that means but I'm getting my son back and he's going to be fine. Like I said help me or get the hell out of my way. We've wasted enough time."

"Wait a minute John I have another option," Carl said, stopping John from rising with a hand on his shoulder.

**Once again don't forget to feed the monkeys on your way out.**

**If anyone's wondering how to say Carl, Tony and Dom's last name Puglia it's Pool ya not Pug ya la. It's the last name of a loved one and it bugs the heck out of me when people pronounce it Pug ya la.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed put me on alerts or favorited. **

**I'm sorry for the delay life's just been a really bitch lately. On top of everything else I found out that a neighbor that I've known my whole life is not expected to live much longer. I knew she was she was sick but they said she would be ok. But now… **

**Anyways I really don't like this chapter I've rewritten it twenty times and I'm still not happy. I just wanted to get something out before I go back to school I hope it doesn't suck too much. **

**The only thing that belongs to me are my mistakes.**

"Make it quick my son needs me," John snarled.

"Dom?" Carl asked, with a slight nod of the head towards Sammy.

With a defeated sigh the teen put a hand on the five year olds head and he instantly went limp.

"What the hell!?"

"I don't want the little one to hear what I have to say. If it's as bad as Dom says and I have no reason to doubt him then your son's either already dead or he's been turned. That distinction is hardly worth making because he's already lost."

"I still don't know what it is we're up against." Mac had been quiet splitting his concentration between his son and the conversation.

"You've heard of the boogey man, the thing under the bed or in the closet?" Tony asked.

"Wait a minute you're telling me the boogey man took my son?"

"A type of boogey man yes. Of course their main targets a children but they will take anyone they can lull into a false sense of security. But the most important thing is that you believe whatever you see is real then they can hurt you. If you don't believe whatever it is they make you see is real they can't touch," Carl explained.

"So it's as simple as not believing? Fine I don't believe now how do you kill these bastards?" John's body was almost shaking with the need to get to his oldest child.

"Anything you believe will work should get the job done."

"So it's all about belief?" The scholar asked.

"As freaking weird as that is yes pretty much," Tony nodded.

After placing Sam in Macs arms John was preparing to stand when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Wait you don't believe they'll kill you. Let me…let me put a spell of protection on you. I'll come with you in case the spell doesn't hold and I can show you exactly where he is." Dom said big brown eyes pleading.

"You're a witch too. Why am I not surprised?" John snorted.

"What can I say I'm all kinds of weird."

"Fine but you're not going with me. Just tell me where he is I'll get him."

Dom looked at his dad and uncle for help.

"Good try kid put the invisibility spell on him to and he'll be fine alone. If they somehow break through one spell the other should hold. " .

"Dad," Dom said, with a hint of whine in his voice.

"Why wouldn't just the protection spell hold?" Mac asked, curiously.

"We think it has something to do with how strongly you believe. These are some tricky bastards."

"Dom!!" Tony and Carl said, together.

"Sorry," Dom replied not sounding or looking the least bit sorry.

"Just do the spells kid and hurry up," Winchester barked.

"They maybe able to sense you but they can't hurt you. Just remember you have to believe."

SN

Brotherhood

John took a deep breath before entering the door that opened into the abandoned building.

All around him shadows were undulating and shifting. Some would leap out at him looking like some kind of supernatural creature that would have had most men wetting their pants and running in the other direction.

Thanks to Dom's instructions John easily found his sons unconscious form curled up in a fetal position against the wall.

"Oh God Dean." Dean's jeans and shirt were ripped in several different areas revealing long swollen and pus filled scratches.

The knight was glad no one else was around to see his hand tremble as he reached out to feel for his boys' pulse. It was there but it was very faint his breathing so shallow it hardly moved his chest. His skin was so hot it burned to the touch.

The creatures danced around them snarling and trying to claw John with there razor sharp claws.

John pulled Dean to his chest holding him tight as he ran from the building. As soon as John stepped in to the sunlight Dean began to writhe and scream. Carl quickly covered the boy with his jacket and he became deathly still again.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's part of the transformation he'll be sensitive to the light until he's transformed, cured, or…dead. You need to follow us back to Tonys house I have a couple of ideas that might save your son."

"Why should we trust you?" John asked, staring suspiciously at the man.

"Have we lied to you yet?" Carl's voice was perfectly calm and full of reason.

"You know I'm tired of your suspicions, doubts and threats." Tony stood toe to toe with John Winchester even though he was not as large a man as Winchester he was almost as intimidating.

"I lost my oldest son because of these bastards and Carl lost his only child. And obviously you want to lose yours. If your boy doesn't die before the transformation is complete then good luck doing what you have to." Tony picked up his book bag and started down the alley.

"Let's go Dom," Tony called, when he realized the teen wasn't following him.

"Mr. Winchester I was about Sammy's age when my brother and cousin were taken. My brother died before he completely changed but what happened to my cousin was worse."

After carefully lying Sam down beside his brother Mac scooped up Caleb and followed behind the two men and the teenager.

"Mac?"

Ames turned to look at his best friend the fear of losing his son shining bright it his eyes.

"I don't know what else to do John, I can't lose my son."

Settling a son on each shoulder John stood and followed Mackland out of the alley way. Taking help from these people went against every one of John's instincts. The only reason he had tolerated them was because they had helped Caleb and had helped him get Dean back.

SN

Brotherhood

John was wondering where in the hell they were going as he followed Tony's truck and Macs rented car across town and down the streets of an upper class neighborhood. Just as he was considering trying to get in front of the truck it turned into the driveway of a large two story brick house. Instead of stopping in the driveway the truck pulled off onto the grass and stopped in front of the gate of a large privacy fence. After honking twice the double gates were open by two boys.

Tony was already talking to the boys in Italian as John and Mackland were getting their boys out of their vehicles.

"Follow me down to the basement. You can leave the little one on the couch if you want," Carl offered, leading the way to the basement.

"My boys stay with me."

"As you wish." Carl opened the door to the basement.

The basement was well lit and two hospital style beds were sitting in the middle of the room iv poles were standing beside them. Four women were bustling around the basement setting up equipment. Three of the walls were lined with cabinets the fourth held a sink and two refrigerates. A couch and two lounge chairs were over to one side of the room.

"Put Caleb on the far bed. My wife Susan is going to start an i.v. with the anti-venom. The other women are my sister in law Grace, our mother Anna, and our cousin Camellia." Each woman turned and nodded in turn at the hunters.

" Dom go get my new toy out of the store room. John lay Dean on the other bed. Grace start an iv we need to get some fluids in him."

"What kind of 'new toy'?" John asked, suspiciously.

"I just recently acquired a dialysis machine filtering his blood is the only way I can think to get the venom out quickly. The anti-venom will be way to slow for as advanced as Deans transformation. John you have to understand that this might not work he could still die his vitals are extremely weak and erratic. And if he completes the transformation to a 'Eater' then there's only one thing to be done."

"Carl, he's to dehydrated I can't find a vein I'm going to start a central line, "Grace said.

"I was afraid of that do what you have to just get fluids into him."

Anna came up beside Grace and began whispering to her.

"What's she saying," John snarled, menacingly. He still didn't trust these people the boy was a witch so someone had to teach him.

"She's commenting on the similarities between your son and my oldest."

"But we're not going to lose this little lamb," Anna said, in heavily accented English.

SN

Brotherhood

John had laid Sammy in the lounge chair and turned it so he could keep an eye on his youngest. He felt numb as he watched his son's blood be filtered through the machine.

The eight year old still look awful his skin was so pale it was almost transparent. His face was slack and he was completely non-responsive to John's attempts to rouse him. Grace hand cleaned out all of Dean's wounds and put in drainage tubes.

"Now that we have those two settled John why don't you take Sammy upstairs Dom can wake him up. I can fix him something to eat and he can play with Antonio and Carmine." Grace suggested running her fingers through Sammy's hair.

John gave her a hard untrusting look.

"Besides one of you needs to go up stairs and call someone named James Murphy."

"Jim called?" The Scholar looked up from his vigil.

"He called a few minutes before you got here. He said someone named Missouri called and told him. John everything that can be done for both boys is being done. It's little Sammy's turn to get some care he can't stay like that forever he needs to eat, drink, use the bathroom, play, take a bath." Grace again ran her fingers through the little boys tangled dirty hair. "John you've trusted us this far and I promise you I've lost a child and I'd never put another parent through that pain."

**Sorry it's so short I'm just in a funk. Please review each one will be like a big hug from Dean and Sam.**

**Sorry for the pity party.**


	4. I quit

Some horrible and inappropriate things were said but what really makes me sad is there true. I am a no talent writer with no follow through. But you know it's fine really I want bother anyone with my talentless babbling any more I quit.


	5. Thanks

Thank you so very much to everyone who sent reviews and pm's they meant the world to me.

I'm not going to quit and if a certain person doesn't like it then they don't have to read my work.

I'm taking a short break to get some personal stuff taken care of but I'll be back soon.

Thank you so much for your kind words and encouragement. And if anyone's interested in being my beta or if you know someone who might be interested please let me know.

Thanks and I'll see everyone soon.


End file.
